1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical protective tool positioning apparatus, and more particularly to a surgical protective tool positioning apparatus for protecting a human leg, ankle and foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7 for a section view of a portion of a prior art protective tool, the base 41 includes a support base 411 disposed on a side of the base 41, a concave portion 412 disposed on the support base 411, an opening 413 disposed on the concave portion 412 for inserting and connecting a support member 42 downwardly, and a plurality of positioning bolts 414 for positioning the support member 42 in the concave portion 412. In the method of using this protective tool, a user puts a patient's foot onto the base 41, and installs a wrapping member (not shown in the figure) into two support members 42 on both sides of the support base 411 and around the patient's lower leg.
In FIG. 7, when the support member 42 is inserted and connected into the concave portion 412, the support member 42 at the position of the opening in the lateral direction of the concave portion 412 still has insufficient protection, and the support member 42 is fixed by each positioning bolt 414 only. If a user moves sideway while a patient's limb is in contact with the ground at an instant moment or during walking, the support member 42 will fall off easily. Even after the wrapping member is wound, the support member 42 tends to separate easily from the opening in the lateral direction due to applying a force inappropriately. Therefore, a stable protection exists between the conventional support member 42 and support base 411 of the prior art only in a front-and-rear direction (which is called the Y direction) of the base 41, but the base 41 obviously has insufficient protection along its left-and-right direction (which is called the X direction).
Referring to FIG. 8 for a schematic view of a portion of another prior art protective tool, the protective tool includes a base (not shown in the figure), two corresponding connecting bases 5 (only one side is shown in the figure) and two support stands 6 (only one side is shown in the figure), wherein each connecting base includes a containing groove 51, whose top and lateral surfaces are open, two corresponding baffles 511 disposed on the lateral open surfaces of the containing groove 51, a latch stopping portion 512 disposed at the bottom of the containing groove 51. Each support stand 6 includes an inserting section 61, a latching portion 611 disposed separately on both sides of the inserting section 61, a hook 612 extended separately from two opposite directions and disposed on both lateral sides of the bottom of the inserting section 61, and a between the hooks 612 a turning member 613. The protective tool is installed as follows:
The inserting section 61 of the support stand 6 is inserted into the containing groove 51, and the two latching portions 611 of the inserting section 61 are stopped and limited at the position of the containing groove 51 by the two baffles 511, and the two latches 612 at the bottom of the inserting section 61 are latched to the latch stopping portion 512 at the bottom of the containing groove 51 and stopped at the bottom edge of the two baffles 511. When it is necessary to remove the protective tool, the turning member 613 is turned transversally outward from the lateral open surface of the containing groove 51, such that the two latches 612 are drawn close to each other in an internally drawn back condition, so as to release the two latches 612 from the bottom of the two baffles 511 and lift to remove the support stand 6.
Although this first kind of protective tools can overcome the shortcoming that the protective tool is insufficiently positioned by using the positioning bolt 414 to fix the support member 42, such prior art protective tool similarly has the insufficient protection, even if two baffles 511 have been installed at the external sides of the containing groove 51, and the connecting base 5 can provide protections to the support stand 6 along the X and Y directions (wherein X direction refers to the left-and-right direction of the base and Y direction refers to the front-and-rear direction of the base). Since each baffle 511 can be extended slightly from the walls of the containing groove 51, the structural strength of each baffle 511 is insufficient. In other words, the structural strength along the X direction of the connecting base 5 is insufficient. Similarly, each support stand 6 cannot be secured to each connecting base 5 when a patient's limb is in contact with the ground at an instant moment or during walking, and the support stand 6 will be separated laterally towards the outside of the containing groove 51, and thus the safety issue still exists.
Obviously, the connecting base of a traditional protective tool cannot provide a protection with complete and better structural strength with respect to the support stand, and thus the prior art is neither durable nor safe.